


You've Become A Second Skin: The Story of Science Boyfriends...er... Mates

by OkieDokieSteveAndLoki, the_void_girl



Series: The Story of Science Boyfriends [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A wild Stoki appears, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But don't worry he's still a little prick, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Verse, Tony is an Octopus, We tried, just a little, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are soulmates.  Bruce wants marriage, Tony wants parties in Vegas and awesome heat sex.  (Or 5 times Bruce considers asking Tony for his hand in marriage, and Once where Tony is a little prick)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Become A Second Skin: The Story of Science Boyfriends...er... Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a sort of collab with the lovely TK, who is like a sister to me. She wrote #1 and I wrote the rest, and hopefully it's not terrible. My first 'five times' thingy, and a continuation of 'Lovebug', but I think it can be read alone... maybe.
> 
> -Jass

1.

 

Anthony Edward stark ( _but, I beg of you, call me Tony_ ), genius socialite, MIT graduate, stood on the platform as valedictorian of his class, and, proudly, as the first omega to accomplish this. He made his speech, joking as per usual, and beamed down at his fellow graduates and his Bruce, his awesome, amazing alpha.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and Tony ran to wrap an arm around Bruce who was currently in a conversation with Pepper and almost fell off balance due to the Tony-catapult.

“So, I did it.” The omega announced, giddy and excited as per usual.

 

“Congratulations, Tony.” Pepper stated with a smile, touting her own cap and gown and first class honors in psychology.

 

“I could say the same to you, Miss ‘already got a scholarship to study for my master’s’.” Tony grinned, wrapping an arm around Bruce.

“Yeah, well we can’t all be offered a job with a BSc, now can we Mr Stark.” She said, walking off at Tony’s (very mature) raspberry being blown at her.

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at the banter. Tony turned and looked at him, still beaming, and Bruce swore he fell a little more in love at the sight.

“So, Dr. Banner. Now that I’m graduated and subsequently not a minor, do you have any plans for me that include more than making out in weird places?” Tony asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

And Bruce smiled again, that warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in his chest as they stood staring at each other like the _disgustingly_ in love pair that they were. At that moment, Bruce realized (well, not realized but really thought about it in a serious manner) that he wanted to marry Tony Stark.

He wanted the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids and the golden retriever, he wanted to wake up beside this pain in the ass kid every morning and tell him how much he loved him as often as he could, he needed it.

“Tony, I…” Bruce began, clutching Tony’s hands in between his.

“Yes, Bruce?” Tony smiled, looking at Bruce in that ‘I-know’ sort of way that he always does.

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m sorry to disturb you, but your father is here and wishes to see you.” A man said from behind them.

 

And there Tony went, bright-eyed and running to greet his father, the man that he bitched wouldn’t even care if he graduated or not. And Bruce stood there, conceding.

 

“At least I did have a ring yet, that would have made it disappointing."

 

* * *

2.

 

Anthony Stark’s 21st birthday party was in _Vegas_ of all places. Vegas. His dad managed to rent the entire wing of a hotel for the soiree, but that wasn’t hard because the Starks owned practically _everything_ anyway. Tony flew his closest friends out to the location, closest friends meaning 75 people, and invited countless others, meaning people he didn’t know but seemed really cool. He arrived in style, in a freaking limo of all things, wearing Versace and two supermodels (because Bruce refused to be a show monkey), then proceeded to celebrate in the best of ways – drinking.

 

At first Bruce protested, claiming that Tony continued at that rate he would get alcohol poisoning by the end of the night. Ultimately, persuaded by a large Scandinavian named Thor, he participated in the libations. Thor called him _‘worthy of the halls of the gods’_ (whatever that meant) and engaged in a drinking contest with Bruce that he ended up winning. Thor challenged Tony next, and by then everyone was too drunk to remember a thing.

 

The night ended in the typical Vegas way, with some shitfaced idiot (Bruce) proposing to another (Tony) and getting married with fake Elvis as a witness- not that they remembered any of that, and not that the chapel contained someone licensed to wed.

 

* * *

3.

 

 

Anyone would expect Tony Stark to be as animated asleep as he was when he was awake. In fact, Bruce prepared himself for this, expecting possible punches to the face or knees in the back, but no such thing happened, Tony slept so still that if he weren’t snoring just slightly, Bruce would think he was dead. However, the omega didn’t lose his octopus powers due to unconsciousness. He, instead, became more clingy and stuck to Bruce so much you’d think they were conjoined or something. Bruce liked it, though, he thought it was cute, especially because the bedroom was always air conditioned and Tony was really easy-going in the mornings.

 

Bruce took the time that Tony slept to contemplate his life. He decided that this was it, this would be the day that he asked his soulmate to tie the knot. All thought flew out of his head when Tony shifted slightly, waking slowly with a small smile on his face.

 

“Why are you always staring at me while I sleep? Is it an _alpha_ thing, or just creepy, cause I can’t decide if I like it or not.” Tony joked, pulling himself closer to Bruce and nuzzling into his neck.

 

Bruce hummed in content and wrapped his arm around his mate with a smile, before steeling his nerves.

 

“Tony.” He ground out, looking down at his omega.

 

Tony hummed in response, looking up at him in a sleepy daze.

“Would…” Bruce began, interrupted by the tune of ACDC's _Shoot To Thrill_ on Tony's phone.

 

Turns out that Tony left a couple of things on in his dad’s research and development department. Apparently, the call couldn’t damn well wait until after ass o’clock in the morning when Tony was actually at work.

 

“Let me guess, you have to go in now.” Bruce said, a little frustrated.

 

“Yeah, but you were gonna ask me something, what was it?” Tony asked, lying across Bruce’s chest and running his fingers through the hairs present there.

 

“Go to work, Tony.” Bruce stated, he couldn’t ask now.

 

* * *

4.

 

“Holy Mother of Coffee, that scared the shit out of me!” Tony exclaimed, hand over his heart in an overly dramatic way as he slumped on the bathroom floor.

 

“Are you sure it’s negative?” Bruce inquired, staring at the digital _not pregnant _ on all seven tests laid out on the bathroom sink.

 

“Did you want it to be positive, Bruce?” Tony floundered, bug eyed and staring incredulously at his mate.

 

“Well…” Bruce contemplated, running a hand through his curls in the way tony would’ve called ‘cute’ if he weren’t panicking a few moments ago.

 

“Well what?” Tony snarked, folding his arms and cocking his head to one side.

 

“Maybe I wanted it to be positive?” Bruce tried, taking his glasses off in that squirrelly way that became a habit.

 

“Oh god! Did you just say that? You did _not_ just say that!” Tony ranted, throwing his hands up before bringing them down to run through his hair.

 

“Well, why not? We’re mated, we live together, all that’s left is…” Bruce trailed off again, and wow, that was developing into a habit, too.

 

Tony stared at him, expecting an end to the sentence, but receiving none.

 

“All that’s left is… what? Bruce, you know that I’m not ready for that kind of commitment.” He stated, exasperated.

 

It wasn’t the first time they had this conversation, but it certainly was the first pregnancy scare and Bruce had never seen Tony so distraught before. Tony, who was always cool and witty and a little annoying, was practically numb while waiting for the results of the tests.

 

“Okay.” Bruce replied, sitting beside his mate on the floor and holding him close, Tony automatically burying his face in Bruce’s shoulder.

 

“I – I want to, Bruce, I do, but just… not now. Not yet. I want us to have our ownlittle basketball team and all that jazz, you know I do. Just, I’m not ready for all that, and I don’t want to be the fuck up my dad was with me.” Tony softly said, shifting closer.

 

Bruce’s hand immediately went to the small velvet box in his front pocket, containing the ring he planned to surprise Tony with when the tests were positive.

 

If the tests were positive.

 

Which they were not.

 

“It’s okay, Tony. I get it. And you’re too amazing to ever be like your father.” Bruce comforted him saying.

Yeah, marriage and all that could wait, they were alright with this here for a little while longer.

* * *

 

5.

 

 

“ _Fuuuuuckkk.”_ Tony moaned as he rode Bruce’s cock for all he was worth.

 

Bruce held on to his hips and just let him move how he wanted, and this was his favorite part of it all- getting to watch and hear Tony let go. He was beautiful like this, already spent and still wanting more, his heat about to end so it was at the peak. Although his back was turned to Bruce, the flushed face and slack jaw were things that his mate had seen, loved, and could vividly imagine were blooming on his face right now. Bruce groaned as he came, knot locking inside Tony and body going tight before loosening completely. If anyone asked Bruce, he’d definitely say that heat sex was the best sex. Period.

 

“You alright up there?” Bruce asked, wrapping his arms firmly around Tony as he leaned onto the headboard.

 

Tony managed a nod and a thumbs up, utterly pliant and leaning back on Bruce. They both gave a chuckle at that, and settled in waiting for Tony to be able to pull free. Judging from past ‘sexy-times’, they had about a half an hour. In that moment, as Bruce held his omega close, he couldn’t help but think of the rest of their life together. He couldn’t help but smile at how easy it is to be with Tony, how much they both adored each other. He felt that it was time.

 

He was going to ask now.

 

“This hasn’t been the easiest thing for me to say, and I know you’re not ready for kids or anything, hence the birth control, but I love you, and Tony…”

 

A snore was his answer.

He chuckled again.

 

“Only Tony Stark could fall asleep on a dick.”

 

* * *

 

+1

 

“I now pronounce you mates for life!” the wedding official cheered as a cheerful Steve Rogers pulled his new omega husband in for a kiss.

 

Loki and Steve had been dating for six months, and both fell very deeply for each other in the short space of time, making the decision to get married and start a family as soon as possible. Bruce and Tony had been invited, of course, as the two had met at Tony’s birthday party, Steve being a friend of the family and Loki being the _enthusiastic_ Thor’s younger brother and sober chaperone. They were the happiest people Tony knew, and he wondered how in hell they were so different yet so perfect for each other. The thought made him think of his own relationship with Bruce, the calm, reserved man who he had fallen hard and fast for, thanking The Powers That Be for the once in a blue moon imprint that brought them together.

 

“You okay?” Bruce asked him, running a hand over his shoulder as they drove to Steve and Loki’s wedding reception.

 

“Yeah. I was just… thinking.” Tony replied, wistfully.

 

“ ‘bout what?” Bruce prodded.

 

Tony looked at him, eyes squinting and lips quirked up.

 

“I was thinking ‘Why the fuck hasn’t Bruce proposed yet.” He retorted.

 

The car came to an abrupt stop at that, wheels screeching a bit and Bruce staring wide eyed at Tony.

 

“Seriously? I thought you weren’t ready for that kind of commitment yet.” He stated. “Where did you get that from?” Tony gasped, dramatically placing a palm on his chest, then pointing to his finger that now sported a golden engagement ring.

 

“You little shit! How did you find it?” Bruce asked, lightly, but flabbergasted at the same time.

 

“First: Don’t hide things in a shoe box under the bed when I’m in the bathroom, okay? That’s where I keep my toys for when you’re away. Second: Yes, I will marry you. I would’ve married you the day I met you if you asked.” Tony beamed, staring at Bruce with a smile.

 

Bruce reached over and kissed him passionately, overjoyed by Tony’s acceptance of his not-proposal.

 

“God, why was I so nervous to ask?” Bruce mumbled, burying his face in Tony’s neck.

 

“I don’t know, man. You could’ve asked anytime. Especially during sex, I say yes to anything during sex.” Tony replied, running a hand through Bruce’s wild curls.

 

Just the way he likes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983657) by [the_void_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl)




End file.
